


Concert Black

by eternal_dream



Category: Original Work
Genre: Classical Music, Classical Music Dorks, Gen, Mentions of Death, Musicians, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wakes & Funerals, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_dream/pseuds/eternal_dream
Summary: Five musician friends dork around and put restless souls to rest.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This prologue is a (fake) excerpt from one of the main character's ancestor's research journal. It's not necessary to read but it gives a little insight about what to story is going to be about.

> "In recent studies conducted by the Musicians Society, they have ruled that music has no effect on a person after they have passed. However, I believe that by selecting the correct piece, music can help the departed come to terms with their passing. Upon playing at a dear friends funeral, I've noticed the affects of the music after the fact. When the first respects were paid to my dear friend, the air around him was heavy with dread and uncertainty. After the music was played, however, the air around him has been eased of all tension and had a certain calmness about it. In order to prove my theory I've decided that I will continue studying the affects of music. In order to accomplish this, I've volunteered my services to the local funeral parlor. In doing so, I hope not only to farther my research, but to give rest to the restless."

\- Angelo Corvi's Research Journal, Volume 1 (1818)


	2. The Coffee Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The quartet meet in their local coffee shop on a hot summer morning and do work things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this a bit, so this is the reupload

"I have found, that in addition to it's affects on the living, music can also affect the departed." - "The Affects of Music" by Angelo Corvi (1824)

It is a hot, summer afternoon on a Friday. The air conditioning is spewing out air cold enough to form icicles. Light filters in through the cafe windows and the jingle of the bell can be heard when ever the door opens. Patrons chatter and peruse their phones and laptops.  
One table is ringed by five chairs. In each chair, of course, sits one person.  
"Okay, now that everyone has their drinks. it's time to start the Butterfly Quintet's weekly meeting," says one with short, choppy hair. "What's on the schedule Amara?"  
"Let's see, performance requests mostly. There is a vigil and watch request as well." a women with auburn hair in a ponytail says while sipping a cup of coffee.  
"How many performance requests exactly?" says a man with dark brown hair.  
"Ah, let's see," she flips through pages on her tablet. "15. Two everyday except Saturday, there's 3 that day." she says, looking back up at the man across from her. "Don't give me that look George, this is our job," she snaps.  
In response, he just takes a drink from his coffee cup and shrugs, "I've got no idea what look you're talking about."  
She narrows her eyes at him before to turning to the girl next to her. "Maria, are we able to use the van next week?"  
A girl with braided black hair and square glasses responds while fiddling with her hands, "Uh, yes. I just had it in for service so it should be good to go."  
"Want us to come over in the morning and help load everything up?" The blonde next to Maria asks. "I know the bass can be kinda heavy."  
"Uh, yes, that would be great! Thank you Dennis."  
"No problem. What's the next order of business Lynn?"  
"I think we need to decide on the pieces we're gonna play."  
"Our standard sets for the vigil and watch should be okay and we got requests for all of the performance requests but-"  
"Dear God no, I don't want to go through that again," George exclaims.  
"Lower your voice, their are other people," Maria hastily whispers.  
A sullen look settles its self on George's face as he focuses on his coffee cup.  
"Putting George's tiny fit aside, the widow of one our clients on Thursday has left the music selection up to us. I was thinking of Schubert's Quintet in C Major. The first two movements should work." states Amara while typing away on her tablet.  
"Yeah, but if we do that Maria won't have a part to play," chimes in Dennis.  
"I can borrow one of Lynn's cellos and play the second part, if that's okay with you Lynn."  
"Fine by me. George, I swear if you open your mouth again I'm gonna-" starts Lynn.  
"Anyway, that's all for this meeting. Our first gig on Monday is at 9. We should get there at least an hour before so we should all meet at the apartment at 7 to pack up the van. Got it?"  
Everyone confirms with a nod and Amara locks the tablet and stores it in her bag.  
"So," Lynn starts, "anyone want to go see a movie Sunday? Since, you know, we've got no gigs."  
Maria's eyes brighten happily as she nods eagerly, "Yes, lets go! We haven't done anything together outside work in forever."  
"Sure, let's go ," agrees George with a sigh.  
"Count me in too," says Dennis.  
"Since all of you are going I might as well go too," Amara say offhandedly.  
"Good, it's a date." Lynn says excitedly.  
They all visible relax after making their plans. Each sits, sipping their drinks as they all talk absentmindedly to each other.  
The cafe bustles around them, unaware of the significances of this circle of friends and their work.


End file.
